The Day I Got Toroki
by Rogue Aisha
Summary: This is a story about the day I took Toroki off my friends hands. It's all humor....but with a little bit of Waffy-ness.


Author's Note: This is under the Fushigi Yuugi section because Toroki /is/ a seishi.he's just an original character that my friend let me borrow. Also, my disclaimers and other noters are at the bottom. ~R.A.  
  
Now.Onto the story!!!!!  
  
"Gaaahhhhh!!! Get him away!" Abby ran around in circles, tearing at her hair. "For the last time I do /not/ need help writing me fics, 'Roki!"  
  
"Ano...gomen.Abby.." the poor seishi stuttered. "I was on'y tryin'a help."  
  
"I.DON'T.CARE. I've HAD it!" the blue haired girl screamed.  
  
Suddenly, chibi-Aisha popped up, "Hey, Abby, want me to take him off your hands for a bit?"  
  
"Yes! Take him! Take him away!!" She pleaded.  
  
"My pleasure," said Aisha with a demonic smile.  
  
"Eep." ( That was Toroki. ^^  
  
And thus it was that I, Aisha Tera, gained one, Toroki, into my custody for the length of one 24 hour period. ~ *Pulling 'Roki along by the hand* "C'mon, 'Roki! I only have /one/ day with you, so I wanna make the most of it!"  
  
Toroki whimpered, "But.but I wanna stay and help Abby!"  
  
"*Snort* Sorry buddy, but yer comin' with me! And I've got a few ideas." I grin evilly.  
  
The now cowering seishi gulps.  
  
Smiling sweetly, I say, "Oh, don't worry. Even though I'm doing this to help Abby retain whatever is left of her sanity, she did give me some parameters. For instance, she does want you back-alive." I shrug genkily, "But other than that, I pretty much have free reign! Ohohoho!!!"  
  
"H.elp.me." he whimpered.  
  
Aisha grins at him with a weird look in her eyes. Toroki gulps and starts backing away as she walks towards him. Aisha catches up to him, walking around him, feeling his (cardboard) wings. She purrs in his ear, "Do you know what those wings do to me?" *Really humongo gulp* ".no."  
  
Aisha caresses his back where the wings attach and bites on Toroki's ear. "They turn me on," she says breathlessly.  
  
Toroki starts shaking. Suddenly, he runs out of Aisha's grip and rips off his wings. Dropping them on the ground, he runs straight into the wall (literally!) and stays there, panting in fear.  
  
As soon as Toroki disappears into the wall, Aisha whips out a checklist and crosses off "get Toroki to take off his wings". She grins--one thing done!  
  
Putting away the checklist, Aisha walks over to Toroki's hiding place.  
  
Loudly, she says, "Hm-mm! I /love/ Pocky!"  
  
Toroki's head pops out of the wall. "Pocky?! Where? Gimme!!"  
  
Aisha shakes her finger at him, "Uh-uh-Uhh. You have to come out of the wall and /behave/ if you want some." (A/N: Does anybody else realize how silly this sounds? I mean, who tells someone to come out of a WALL?! ^_^)  
  
Immediately, Toroki practically appears next to Aisha, putting on his most adorable puppy eyes. "Please may I have some Pocky?"  
  
"Oh, all right." Aisha puts three pieces of Pocky into his waiting hands.  
  
Toroki inhales them and looks around greedily for more.  
  
"Whoa!!" Toroki sets off after a trail of Pocky that he notices on the ground. (A/N: Gee, wonder where /that/ came from. ^_~)  
  
Aisha follows along at a slower pace, watching 'Roki scarf up the Pocky.  
  
The Pocky-scarfing seishi is so engrossed in doing just that that he doesn't realize where he's going.  
  
The "owner-for-a-day" grins-he's heading straight for the fun house, which happens to be full of mirrors!  
  
-Muahaha! That should complete the second part of the plan!-  
  
Suddenly, she heard a scream. "Ah. I guess he's found the mirrors--time for some negotiations, I think!"  
  
Aisha ran into the fun house to see Toroki cowering with his hands over his head amid the oddly shaped mirrors.  
  
He was muttering to himself. As Aisha reached him, she could make out some of what he was mumbling: "Gah! Shiny.surface.must.not. look.Aieee!!!!!"  
  
Aisha giggled. It was so adorable how big, bad 'Roki was afraid of /mirrors/. Especially after a hundred-odd years!  
  
Kneeling next to Toroki, Aisha took his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. Even so, his eyes were still distant and scared and he was still mumbling.  
  
"Toroki! Snap out of it, 'Roki!" Aisha slapped his cheek lightly with one hand.  
  
Startled, 'Roki shook his head, then noticed Aisha, "Wha-huh?"  
  
"Hullo again! Now, listen up, I'll only say this once. You need to listen to Abby and try not to get in her way, or you'll probably find yourself in a one-way package to Timbuktu pretty soon. Now, if you promise to be a good boy, then the rest of the day will be more fun. Got it?"  
  
Toroki nodded, still scared of the mirrors.  
  
"Good! Now, let's get you out of here, ne?"  
  
Aisha, being the nice person she is, whipped out a blindfold for Toroki. Once it was in place, she led him out of the 'fun' house.  
  
"Ok, 'Roki, we're out," said Aisha genkily.  
  
The seishi ripped off the blindfold, looked around for mirrors, then dropped down to kiss the mirror-free ground. "Free! Free!"  
  
Aisha laughed quietly and said, "Now, you're gonna be good.riiiiiight?" (She's giving him one of her signature glares. ^^)  
  
'Roki nods nervously. "Ok, ok.I remember. Don't get scary again."  
  
Suddenly, Aisha's eyes well up and she starts sniffling. (A/N: Dude, I think /someone/ needs to take some mood swing medicine, ne? Yikes. ~_~)  
  
"Gah! What'd I do?! Don't cry."  
  
"*sniff sniff* Y-you think I'm.sc-scary?"  
  
*Sweatdrop* Toroki comes over cautiously and gingerly pats Aisha on the back. "There, there.I didn't mean that.."  
  
"I.I don't believe you."  
  
*Sweatdrop* "Ummm..how cam I make you believe me?"  
  
*Evil grin that 'Roki can't see* "Could.could you be 'bowl-man' for me?"  
  
*Really, really big sweatdrop* "Uh.I need to be really sugar high.oh."  
  
Aisha was shoving pixie sticks and Pocky into his hands. "Please?" *Big puppy eyes*  
  
"Ok." 'Roki proceeds to shove pixie sticks and Pocky into his mouth at Excel speed.  
  
~Five minutes later~ "I. AM. BOWL-MAN!! Bow to my majesty!!" Announces Toroki. (Note: he is wearing a bowl on his head.and /no/ shirt! *Drool.*)  
  
Aisha drools at the sexy sight, then inches towards him (so as not to catch his attention). Suddenly, she pounces and captures 'Roki in an uberly-huge glomp.  
  
"Oh, 'Roki! I knew you didn't think I was scary!" Aisha exlclaims while rubbing against his lean chest.  
  
Due to his situation, some of the sugar wears off, and Toroki starts getting nervous. "Ano."  
  
Aisha looks up at him with big, dewy eyes, "Do you like me?"  
  
"Um.I.ah.er."  
  
She reaches up and caresses his cheek while maneuvering her face closer to his. "'Cuz.I like you," she says huskily before capturing his lips in a hot kiss. (A/N: For people who know me in real life-I hope you realize that I wouldn't actually act like this-this is supposed to be a random, weird fic!! So in a fic, I can do whatever I #$%&# well please!!! Thank you.)  
  
Toroki didn't really struggle or try to pull away, but he did blush so much that Aisha could feel the heat.  
  
When Aisha ended the kiss, she stood on tiptoes and whispered in 'Roki's ear. "Either you're /really/ shy, or you need kissing lessons!"  
  
*Gulp* *Bigger blush*  
  
Aisha chuckled and took her arms from around Toroki's neck to run them over his chest and around his waist. She smiled up at the man and ran her hands around the inside of his pant's waistband. (A/N: Sorry, but I wanted to try my hand a writing a love-ish scene. ^^;;)  
  
Toroki started backing up, but didn't try to run away. Instead his blush deepened to the point of being painful.  
  
Aisha yanked down a little on Toroki's pants. (A/N: Not enough to pull them off! Get yer mind outta the gutter!) "Hmm.you may be over 100, but you've aged verrry (this sounds like a purr) well.I imagine you might've had even a /little/ more practice than you demonstrated, ne?"  
  
*Gulp*  
  
"And you by no means act like an old man.do you react the same way?"  
  
"Eep!"  
  
Aisha giggled and took a step back, "Don't worry, 'Roki.I wouldn't take advantage of you.*doe eyes* unless you wanted me to."  
  
Toroki sagged against the wall, his sugar totally worn off.  
  
Aisha sat next to him, "Hey, 'Roki?"  
  
"Uh, yeah?"  
  
"Why didn't you just go into the wall?"  
  
"Uh." *Blush*  
  
"Does that mean you kinda liked it?" Aisha asked looking at the embarrassed seishi out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Ano.I.er.I.guess it.wasn't.bad." he stuttered.  
  
Aisha grinned, "Honto?!"  
  
".yeah."  
  
The ecstatic girl threw her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you!"  
  
"."  
  
Standing up, she held her hand out to him saying, "Well, the day's almost up, so Abby should be here soon."  
  
"Oh," he said, taking her hand and pulling himself up.  
  
Once he was up, Aisha turned away, "You'll probably wanna get away from here as fast as you can, ne?" (~_~;; more mood swings!)  
  
"."  
  
"It's ok. I know it probably wasn't your favorite day, being stuck with a crazy girl out to make your life hell."  
  
"Uh."  
  
".Before you leave, I want you to know that I only really did it to make Abby's life a little easier.I honestly don't have anything against you."  
  
"Oh.um, Aisha.did you mean any of the .*ahem* other parts?"  
  
Aisha turned to Toroki, "Did.you want it to?"  
  
(WARNING: WAFFY ALERT AND RAMPANT OOC-NESS!!!!)  
  
Toroki scratched the back of his head, ".ano."  
  
".Well I didn't really think you would.but I had the opportunity, so I decided to give it a shot." she looked down, "Gomen ne for making you uncomfortable."  
  
Suddenly, she felt a timid hand under her chin, gently pushing to make her look up. ".I didn't /not/ like it," said Toroki softly.  
  
Aisha eyes widened, and she watched as Toroki slowly moved forward. His eyes fluttered closed as he gently pressed his lips to the dumbstruck girl's.  
  
In a second or two, after the shock wore off, Aisha closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around the handsome seishi's neck.  
  
~~ In the background, a gasp was heard by anyone who was /not/ in the midst of lip lock. Abby had just come to pick up Toroki-but she walked in on the sight of Toroki actually /initiating/ the kiss. Her reaction was akin to when Nuri-chan and Tas-chan realized /who/ Mitsukake was when he came to help them fight Shouka.  
  
The two continued to be oblivious, even when Tamahome randomly appeared and started making fish noises while pointing at Toroki.  
  
~~ Aisha and Toroki finally broke off their kiss because of that stupid 'breathing' necessity.  
  
Toroki smiled at Aisha, "I guess this day wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.minus the mirrors, though." He grinned impishly, "Maybe I should annoy Abby more often, ne?"  
  
Aisha smiled with a faint blush, "I guess that means I need to come up with more creative 'punishments', ne?"  
  
'Roki paled, "Just no mirrors, onegai."  
  
"Hai."  
  
*AHEM*  
  
Aisha and Toroki "Eep" and turn to face an impatiently waiting Abby. "What was /that/ all about?" she demands.  
  
"Err."  
  
Abby throws up her hands, "*sigh* Never mind. I never know /what/ he'll do." She continues to mutter, "What was I thinking! Silly me-I definitely need to get a /permanent/ muse who will actually DO HIS JOB!! Arg!!!"  
  
~~ Meanwhile, Toroki had noticed Tamahome and had given Aisha a quick good-bye kiss before running off to beat the living day-lights out of 'Tama-kins'.  
  
Abby amble off in search of a /real/ muse, and Aisha was left alone to scheme up more hair-brained fics and other random stuff ideas. Unfortunately for characters from anime's she has seen, she was laughing quite hysterically/evilly before even 30 seconds had passed.  
  
^_~  
  
*Owari*  
  
***And now for the stuff that prolly should've been in the beginning:  
As you can prolly tell, this is a one-shot where I help out my crazy friend Abby by taking her temporary muse Toroki off her hands for a day. (I am happy to report that since, she has acquired a full-time muse.) Now, Toroki usually can't stand people coming onto him (as you can see in the beginning of the fic), but he is also a really nice person, a man (and a "young" sexy one at that), and is not totally immune to a female's wiles. Thus, I decided that after all the torture I put him through, I wanted a cute sappy part because.well, because I freakin' felt like it! (You can also refer to my author's note in that section for the rest of the reason. ^^)  
  
That about sums it up.OH!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Toroki, Tamahome, or Abby.I think I own myself, tho.at least.as far as I know!! ^_^V  
  
And sorry about the tense changes. I fixed some of it when I typed it up, but it /is/ also supposed to be a kinda random fic that was happening at the time I wrote it. Sorry, again.  
  
Peace out, man! May you always feel the muffin love!! ; sorry, I had to do that. For those of you who don't know, it's a line from Mulan.you could say I'm slightly obsessed. ^^;;;  
  
Akugi 3: Toroki: *while being offered Pocky* No! I don't want any!! Get it away!!  
  
Akugi 4: Toroki: Kiss kiss!!!! *XD sorry.kinda inside joke.  
  
Akugi 5: Toroki: *standing in front of a mirror in the fun house* Does this make me look fat? ~Sorry, another Mulan line.but in a different context.^^;;  
  
Akugi 6: Toroki: *stares at Tamahome making fish faces* OMG!!! Tamahome got /liposuction/!!! Aisha: *laughs really, /really/ hard* Toroki: *to Tamahome* Honestly dude, Botox works /so/ much better! I mean, do see any wrinkles on /my/ face? *poses* Aisha: @_@ Oh..My.Gosh.. ~To get this, you have to realize something-Toroki is, like, 105 or something. ^^  
  
Akugi 7: Toroki: *strokes the Pocky* My preccccoiusssssss..... ~This is credited to the great Toroki! *dramatic pose* (hehe)  
  
Akugi 8: Some Guard-dude: Now all of China knows you're here. Toroki: *Standing next to huge piles of the villager's belongings* Perfect! Maybe it'll be a little harder to steal stuff next time! ~Alright, so I'm obsessed, what of it? This one is from the beginning on the Great Wall. And, just a heads up: the rest of these'll be from Mulan, too! ^___^  
  
Akugi 9: Toroki: I hope you can get your money back!! Oh.wait.I think I sold that to you! Eep! *runs away from really mad dude* ~This is where Yow punches the tattoo guy and Ling says the 1st part  
  
Akugi 10: Toroki: *posing like Mushu* I am the powerful, the pleasurable, the indestructible Toroki! And I've lived 100 years to prove it! Aisha: Got that right! *drool* ~Yet another Mulan Akugi! 


End file.
